¿De qué cree que soy profesor , señor Potter?
by WonWon Galla
Summary: El trío dorado se quiere vengar de el Profesor Severus Snape por todos los castigos y puntos menos que les ha quitado, ¿Cuál será el resultado? One-Shot


**Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y surgió como fruto de un aburrimiento extremo causa de estudiar biología y tecnología. One Shot .**

**Tiene como estrella principal afamado profesor Snape.**

**Y de qué cree que soy Profesor , Potter ?**

o0o

-¿Estas seguro de esto Ron? - pregunto Hermione.

-Por supuesto Herms, ese viejo las tiene que pagar- dijeron loa gemelos Weasley

-Como ustedes digan - Hermione rodo los ojos y se dispuso a mirara el pasillo por si alguien iba

-Un minuto para las 8 , a esa hora siempre sale a desayunar - dijo Harry-niño-que-vivió

-Ya cállense , creo que va a salir- dijo Hermione

Y efectivamente Snape salió de su despacho a tomar desayuno, pero no tenia pensado que alguien le arruinara su mañana de la siguiente forma :

Los chicos escondidos en la capa invisible de Harry le lanzaron un hechizo preparado por lo gemelos Weasley , el efecto era impredecible, pero incluía cambios de personalidad durante una semana haciendo cosas de lo más ocultas de su mente y cosas ridículas.

-A...a...a...Ah...ACHU!- estornudo Snape mientras seguía su rumbo a el Gran comedor.

-A funcionado- dijeron es susurro los gemelos Weasley

-Ahora solo hay que esperar- dijo Ron

5 minutos después en el Gran Comedor…

Estaba todo el comedor comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno , excepto los profesores los cuales se preguntaban dónde estaba el profesor Snape que no llegaba a comer su desayuno y que era terriblemente puntual.

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Snape ahora? – pregunto Ginny la cual se había enterado de la broma mediante Hermione .

- No tengo ni la menor idea Ginny , se supone que ese hechizo saca tu personalidad más oculta y estrafalaria – dijo Hermione mirando la entrada del comedor .

-Miren , las puertas se están abriendo …- dijo Harry señalando la gran puerta.

-Por circe ...- se escucho a Draco Malfoy mascullar algo pero se calló enseguida ...

( Imagínense musica de striper )

Nadie nunca en toda la historia del mundo mágico pensó en ver la siguiente escena: El Profesor Severus Snape entraba al Gran comedor con un paso afeminado , vestido con un leotardo de cuerpo completo estilo cebra , con el cabello sedoso alborotado(si, había usado shampoo), una bufanda rosada fluorescente y para completar el atuendo un bolso a juego con la bufanda y zapatos altos de tacón negros .

Ni siquiera volaba alguna lechuza en los terrenos de todo Hogwarts .

- ¿Pero qué es lo que hoz tiene tan callados chicos ? - El profesor Severus Snape paro su caminata y miro para todas partes , encontrando a todo Hogwarts boquiabierto mirándolo - ¿O no les gusta mi nuevo look? - dijo afeminadamente .

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj- el comedor estallo en risas y más risas .

Snape siguió su caminata hasta la mesa de profesores mientras los alumnos seguían riéndose y algunos simplemente , no se lo creían .

-¿Severus, a qué se debe este extraño comportamiento y forma de vestir? - pregunto Dumbledore suavemente a Snape, que estaba sentado y disfrutando su desayuno .

-Albus, viejo amigo, cambiar de look de ves en cuando a nadie le hace mal, deberías teñirte la barba de color rosa, se te vería muy bien - dijo afeminadamente el Profesor Snape.

-Me parece bueno tu cambio Severus , pero ¿así darás las clases? - preguntó incómodamente Dumbledore .

-¿Se te ha olvidado cual es mi verdadera vocación, Albus? Claro que sí lo aré -

El Director Dumbledore se limitó a rodar los ojos , su viejo amigo nunca cambió como el había pensado.

Tercera hora , clase de pociones , tercer año Slytherin y Gryffindor ...

Camino al aula de pociones...

- Todavía no me lo puedo creer ! - dijo Hermione caminando junto a Ron y Harry al aula de pociones - a funcionado y es mejor de lo que parece !

- Mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba , pero fue el colmo el acento para hablar - dijo riéndose Harry .

- No espero a ver lo que tiene preparado para la clase - dijo Ron .

Ya habían llegado a la clase de pociones y fueron los últimos en llegar.

- Buenas alumnos , hoy va a ser una clase especial , debido a que Dumbledore me a dejado mostrarles mi verdadera vocación , señor Potter venga adelante por favor - dijo Snape con su nuevo acento , seguía con la misma ropa , pero en ves de zapatos de tacón llevaba zapatillas .

-Si Profesor - dijo asustado Harry.

-¿ De qué cree que soy profesor , Señor Potter ? - dijo Snape y la clase rió.

-De pociones?- dijo nervioso Harry

-Me temo que no Potter , yo soy ¡Profesor de baile ! y diseñador de interiores , por su puesto . -dijo Snape . Después izo un movimiento de varita y una música empezó a sonar en el salón de clases .

_Música : Saturday night fever de Bee Gees _

Y el Profesor Snape empezó a bailar de una manera impresionante y muy bien . La clase quedo boquiabierta .

-Soy ¡PROFESOR DE BAILE EN HOGWARTS!- dijo Snape - y Señor Weasley y Potter gracias por _esto..._

Harry Potter , Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ahora sabían lo que les esperaba para cuando se acabara el efecto de la poción estarían " muertos" por haber hechizado a un profesor y haber mostrado su potencial como bailarín , así que se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento y luego ir a hacer sus testamentos .

**Fin**

**Se que es cortito he inconcluso y sin sentido pero la idea se me vino de repente estudiando la célula ( WTF? ) y me propuse escribirlo .**

**Algún review ? **

**Written by WonWonGalla! or Montserrat Goles .**


End file.
